


Inky Dreams

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Based on an ask shinyzango got a little while ago about what would happen if Bendy's page fell into ink while he was sleeping.





	Inky Dreams

It felt like they had been walking down the same hallway for ages, even though they had made many turns and had gone different directions throughout their time in the studio, but it was starting to grate on their nerves.

“Henry maybe we should find a place to hole up for a while. It feels like we’ve been going around in circles.” Bendy yawned wide. Henry looked down at Bendy’s page. A yawn escaped from Henry’s lips shortly after.

“Yeah… Maybe your right.” Henry tried to stifle a second yawn behind his hand. “Let’s see if we can find a good spot.” Henry moved towards a door which surprisingly was unlocked. “Lucky for us. Let’s see how this room looks.” With a gentle push of the door Henry entered the room.

The room was not all that large, but it was defendable, if needed. Henry just hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Unfortunately there were no desks or chairs in the room. Only a few wooden crates. Henry sighed to himself.

“We can look for another room if you want Henry. We don’t have to stay in this one.” Bendy looked up at him, sensing the disappointment in a sense from Henry.

“No, no, it’s alright. Just not as comfortable as a chair would be, but that’s fine. I’ve slept in worse conditions.” Henry placated, having forgotten that Bendy could in a sense feel his thoughts the same way he felt Bendy’s. They were still getting used to this strange bond that they had.

“Alright if you say so.” Bendy looked at him with a semi-suspicious look.

“I do say so.” Henry chuckled. The tiredness seeping a bit more into his bones. “Let me put a crate or two in front of the door so we don’t get any surprise visitors and then we can settle down for a while.” Bendy simply nodded. Henry managed to shove the crates around so that they were in front of the door. Not incredibly effective, but would buy them time if they needed it.

Henry then settled himself down, leaning his back against one of the crates he hadn’t moved near the back of the room.

“Do you wanna go on that page with the bed?” Henry asked through another yawn.

“Nah I’m—” A yawn interrupted the toon, “I’m good, just, hold onto my page or something, since there’s not a desk.” Bendy blinked heavily.

“Sounds like a plan.” Henry breathed out before sleep overtook him.

“Good. A good plan.” And with that the little devil was out like a light.

* * *

It was oddly quiet.

Not bad, not good, just… quiet.

And it felt heavy. So heavy. Coming from all sides. Like the weight of everything was on him. But also not. It was an odd sensation.

Bendy let sleep take him back into it’s sweet caress.

* * *

Henry woke up. He stretched his back out, stiff from sitting in one position for a little too long. A long yawn escaped him, before he blinked heavily and rubbed his eyes.

“Ready to go Ben— Bendy? What on earth!? When did all of this?!? Where are you?” Henry began to panic.

* * *

Fear.

Why was there fear?

It wasn’t his.

He was comfortable. Wait, it felt wrong. He felt he felt wrong.

Bendy woke up.

* * *

“Bendy where are you? Bendy?!?” Henry was trying to feel around in the nearby pool of ink, kicking himself for not noticing the leaking pipe earlier.

Suddenly an eruption of ink came from the floor.

“Bendy! Bendy it’s alright. Bendy I’m over here. Bendy?”

* * *

Everything was oh so wrong.

Why couldn’t he see?

Why couldn’t he hear?

He tried shaking his head. But nothing changed. Everything felt so slow. Like time was crawling for him.

What was going on?

He tried to call out for Henry. But he couldn’t even hear himself. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. He ended up coughing and heaving up ink.

* * *

Bendy had emerged from the pool of ink, but looked to be in a midway point between his berserk form and the normal monster form Henry was used to, causing Henry to take a step backwards. Ink strands ran down to the floor from Bendy’s body and thin strands connected his horns together.

Henry was glad that he had stepped back though when Bendy shook his head hard for some unknown reason. When Bendy stilled that was when Henry noticed, with a lightening bolt of fear running down his spine: Both of Bendy’s eyes were covered by ink.

“Bendy, Bendy are you alright?” Henry tried gently. He got no response though.

Henry watched his friend’s actions carefully. A full minute passed before Bendy moved again. This time Bendy raised a semi-clawed hand upwards towards his face. His mouth moved slightly before ink started seeping out between the straight lines of his teeth. Bendy started coughing and heaving, setting both hands on the floor to support shaky arms.

“Bendy, Bendy it’s me, can you hear me?” Henry tried again, this time stepping towards him and putting a hand out.

* * *

He heard something.

Didn’t he?

It was all muted and quiet, and he couldn’t see, and there was just so much ink.

Bendy tilted his head at the new noise.

It sounded like a voice.

Henry?

* * *

Henry gently put a hand to Bendy’s arm. At first nothing happened. But then Bendy stiffened up.

“Bendy. Bendy it’s just me. It’s Henry. Can you hear me.” Henry tried again for the third time.

“Hen—“ Bendy didn’t get any farther than that before hacking up ink again. A large flood of it coming out of his mouth.

“It’s okay. You can hear me right. Nod yes if you can.”

It took a solid ten seconds before Bendy nodded.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t careful enough. I think your page fell into the ink in the room and we just didn’t notice it.” Henry tried to explain. Bendy whined but again was cut off quickly before hacking up ink again.

Henry could only stare sadly. He gently cupped Bendy’s head in his hands after he purged the ink from his system, Bendy made a small noise of confusion just before Henry put his forehead against Bendy’s.

“I’m so sorry buddy, this is all my fault.” Henry sadly sighed.

“No—“ Bendy coughed again. This time less ink came up. Henry felt though, through the bond, that Bendy was trying to tell him that it wasn’t. Henry sighed again, knowing that Bendy was right, they both hadn’t been paying proper attention.

Henry leaned back as it became apparent Bendy was about to cough up more ink again. Henry moved to Bendy’s side as he did, patting his back gently after each remaining flood of ink that came from Bendy.

Eventually, Bendy’s appearance returned to his normal form. Eye visible, horns and hands smoothed out, less ink coming off of him.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Henry tried. Bendy turned to him, single eye half lidded, a tired weak smile plastered on his face as he gave a shaky thumbs up. Henry weakly chuckled at Bendy’s antics. “Well, I think that taught us a lesson. How about we find somewhere with a little less ink and recuperate a little?” Henry sighed, glad that Bendy was better, but still upset with himself.

Bendy leaned in and nuzzled Henry, trying to remind him that it wasn’t his fault.

“I know, I know. But we definitely need to keep a better eye on things. I think what happened is that your page got oversaturated with ink. We should probably look at getting you a new page soon.” Henry sighed.

Bendy gently nodded. Then his form fell apart. Henry reached into the ink and pulled out a very ink soaked page. More so than he’d seen before. Bendy breathed heavily, sitting on the line on the page. “Yeah. Let’s not do that again.” Came the weak chuckle.


End file.
